the dorkiest dorks ever!
by ILOVEMINNIE
Summary: Nikki and brandon are now boyfriend and girlfriend but then they fall out (emily is chloe sorry forgot some names:)) how? will Nikki ever forgive brandon find out in this fun chapter!
1. Chapter 1

The dorky gang of dokieness went to the awesome shake shack store with brandon

they were eating a pickle peanut sandwich. They didn't like peanut butter

it wasn't dorky enough. Nikki was frustrated she didn't want to see brandon he wasn't being nice to her.

Here is the story,

friday 16th of october

Dear diary,

today was my birthday and i went to go hang out with Zoe and Emily at the shake shack.

i had a party the next day and my friends were very exited and gave me a present early.

A lovely necklace that had three parts that said, the dorkiest dorks ever!

Brandon was told to meet up with us on my birthday because we were now boyfriend and girlfriend! How exiting right!

But he never showed up. OMG DOES HE EVEN KNOW HOW I FELT!

anyway me Zoe and Emily waited in the shake shack for hours slurping down one drink after the other.

eventually at 6.00pm mum called and said that i needed to come home! I CANT BELEIVE HIM WE SPENT 15.00 DOLLARS JUST FOR HIS DRINK!

what a jerk!

Saturday October 16

Dear diary,

you can not believe what just happened?! Brandon d…d….d…d…d…..d…umped me! We not exactly he didn't come to my party today!

And before you say I'm being over dramatic what would you feel like if your own boyfriend didn't come to your birthday,TWICE! Like that is soooooooo

breaking the rules of reslashionship 101. He didn't even text, or call he hasn't even contacted me or sent me a letter. Its humiliating!

I was just waiting at the balloon part for a lllloooonnnggg time i dont even know how long! all i know is i am never even looking at brandon again enlless he buys me a really awesome present, so yea

in comments pls put what you think will happen next!

see ya in part 2 :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

October 19,

Sorry I haven't written lately. :(

I've been really busy with Brandon and schools and, well, everything. I still haven't forgiven Brandon but I just… I… I… I'm crying again now!

My mum said all that stuff that mums aways say after something bad has happened, like when you lose your favorite blanket, or, in this case, go through a break-up with someone you loved for ages. She kept telling me 'its all going to be ok' and things like that, while I was crying over Brandon. If you're my age you'll understand that it doesn't help at all! Sometimes I think if my mum was ever a teen…

Wait! Have I told you about what happened yesterday? I don't think I have. I went to school like any other school day and Brandon just stared at me in Maths. He was acting like nothing was wrong! I was infuriated even more when he tried to do those puppy eyes with me. They were so cute and I wanted to forgive him so much, but then I remembered everything he did and I knew I had to stand my ground. He had to realize that what he did was just plain wrong and that he can't just be forgiven because of one look.

After the lesson I exploded. I mean, really, how dare he try to make me forgive him so easily. He had done so much wrong and he needed to know that.

"Brandon! I need to speak to you, now!" I cried at the top of my lungs. Chole and Zoe just stared in shock. I could feel other people staring at me too but I ignored them. Chloe and Zoe were definitely going to ask about this later, I don't usually freak out and it's even stranger that I'm doing it because of Brandon. They only ever see me freak out when I'm with Makenzie; and you know how that devil in makeup works. She just makes me so mad sometimes and I can't help freaking out. She looks chooses her prey, and….strikes!

Anyway, Brandon started walking over. I barely could contain my fury. My face was probably so red.*

Mum just called me to ask me to babysit bratty Brianna so see you tomorrow.

Why do my relationships never work out?

I'm just a big **dork**! :(

October 20,

Brianna was a nightmare yesterday, she decided that she wanted to be a superstar with Mrs. Penelope. She kept on trying to get me involved. At that moment I ran out of the room, to avoid the accident when Brianna was a hairdresser. That time my hair got harmed, my precious hair! I wasn't going to let that happen again. I'm trying to think of what she would have done. She would have sent a video to my friends of me screeching out a Celine Dion song, then my whole world would be over I wouldn't be able to go to school! At least I would be able to avoid Mackenzie.

Enough about my sister and back to the story…

Well, Brandon stood in front of me i wanted to punch him in the face. I think if he hadn't spoke i would have. We were in the hallway, the teachers could see us .

"What's wrong Nikki?" He asked. He sounded calm, which just made me even angrier.

_You know what's on my mind Brandon you weren't at my birthday party yesterday! Neither my real birthday! You know why you are? A jerk! Thats whats wrong. _But I said that in my head so no one else heard it but me.

Instead I collected myself and decided to stay calm. I questioned, "Brandon why weren't you at my birthday party or my birthday?"

"Your birthday and party are this weekend. They haven't happened yet." He told me.

I was shocked he hadn't not come on purpose, he just got the dates wrong! All my anger disappeared. I felt like jumping up and down because I was so happy. I thought Brandon had just decided he didn't want to come. Then my face went as red as a tomato. I must have looked like an idiot accusing him in the hallway! I looked at my shoes.

"Or thats what my calendar said and you did it so…" I looked up in shock. I can't believe I put the wrong dates into Brandon's calendar! Now I felt like such an idiot! But then I thought about it. I couldn't remember writing in Brandon's calendar. I thought about who could've sabotaged the dates and my eyes opened in realization. One question could prove me right.

"Brandon," I asked him, "who told you that I had written on your calendar?" I looked into his eyes, he was thinking deeply about it. Then he looked up.

"I think it was… um…" He went into thought again. "Oh! It was Mackenzie!" He remembered.

I nodded my head a tiny bit, I knew it that devil was up to something.

It's getting really late. I need to go to bed so see you tomorrow!

**AN:**

**Wait for next chapter. To all people out there in the audience **

**I haven't read _Impenetrable Hearts_, and have no idea what its about. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
